


Fuck, Marry and Kill

by xxwordvomitxx



Category: AB6IX (Band), K-pop
Genre: Confusion, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gender Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwordvomitxx/pseuds/xxwordvomitxx
Summary: Just a normal drinking night that made Jeon Woong question his entire existence.





	1. Chapter 1

Woong was fucked. He didn't know in what aspect but he was really fucked. He swears to all dieties that he knows himself. Like he's been him for 23 years now right? But, no. Ever since that night nothing has been right. 

Damn Donghyun for ever suggesting playing that damn game. No, damn his boyfriend for even suggesting them to drink. Also, damn Daehwi for answering that question and damn Woojin. He doesnt know why but he knows he should be damned too. Just damn all of them.

You know, Woong is never a person who curses and stresses out on things. Well, maybe he may have been stressed about his debut after going from one agency to another. And maybe he may have been stressed after he was announced as the final member of Brand New Music's new boy group with THE Lee Daehwi and THE Park Woojin of the phenomenal group WANNAONE not to boast but he is also with THE infamous duo MXM namely Kim Donghyun and Lim Youngmin. 

You see? You can't blame him to be stressed with that. Okay, maybe not stressed but instead pressured but it's kinda same. 

But after his nerve wracking debut with his group AB6IX everything went well. The other four member's fans accepted him and the others grew to love him.

Even the supporters he got from when he was a trainee came back to support him and the new path that he's taken with his additional family.

Everyone adored his every antics. Even the laugh that he despises before is now being gushed upon by his abnews. His aegyo and blowing heart is being loved even by non fans, maybe Youngmin is 100% done with it already but who cares.

Every thing just seemed perfect after he debuted. His friends that are now part of different agencies continued supporting him in his every activities. He was even able to be reunited with his friends from his previous agencies like Jangjun, Kino, Sana and Momo. He even got the number of his crush Jeongyeon. So why on eart will he be stressed?

How could the giggly sprout, fake maknae of AB6IX be restless for almost 3 days now? He should be relaxing now and maybe start making his move on Jeongyeon now that he has her number already but why on eart is he tramping inside his shared room with Woojin and overthinking things? He really doesn't know why. Or mayhaps he does. 

It was a chilly evening they've just got back from MGMA. All of them were so thrilled after winning an award. So for them to celebrate Youngmin suggested on spending their night celebrating while drinking inside their dorms. All of them agreed except Daehwi because he's still a minor and no they are not gonna risk their lives just for their maknae to get a sip of the satan's drink.

All of them went to their respective rooms to change and Youngmin prepared their living room for their little celebration. 

The celebration itself wasn't really that bad. They have been on their third round of somaek (beer and soju mix), and they are honestly having fun talking about the recent events of their life while promoting Breathe. 

They were all laughing at the video of Woong that fans took. The video was about what happened earlier at MGMA wherein a member of Pentagon dragged him infront of the camera to do an impromptu jam. 

Youngmin can't help but tease Woong because after the camera panned on them they just awkwardly looked at each other, bowed and proceeded to awkwardly hug. Youngmin and Woojin even clumsily re enacted the scene which made all of them giggle because of the over exaggerated faces that Woojin made. 

After the fits of laughter had died down a sudden silence engulfed them. Right then and there the cause of Woong's distressed took place.

All of them are kinda tipsy already. Donghyun is leaning on Youngmin while the said man is already preparing their fourth round of somaek. Woojin had been lying down on the floor now mimutes after the re enactment happened and Woong was aimlessly swirling his glass. 

All of them are seemingly thinking of other things to do or other topic to discuss but all of them had to agree that the silence after the little chaos they made earlier was somewhat comforting. 

As minutes pass by Woong is already feeling the alcohol in his system and was somehwat sleepy already. Any minute now he'll be falling into slomber until Donghyun broke the silence. 

"Why not we play some game?" He suggested while grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why he's fucked and Daehwi's milk.

"Why not we play some game?" He suggested while grinning.

All of them were a bit confused because of the alcohol in their system but Woojin was the first one to break the silence.

"What kind of game?" He asked confusedly and Donghyun's smile just grew bigger.

The group ended up playing their all time favourite cleopatra game. Wherein the looser in every round gets to chug a can of beer. All of them seemed eager to win the damned game and it ended up on them forcing the others to either pinch their ear, thigh, waist or pulling their hair for them to get the highest note they could fathom. 

Their neighbors may or may have not been woken up in the middle of the night with this and the manager may or may not have scolded them because of this but their alcohol induced self didn't care specially Woojin cause he won the game and he can now flex to the members that he has a wide range in singing, the members beg to differ. 

After playing cleopatra they jumped from mafia game, sense game to sam-yuk-gu. They barely have any alcohol left so they decided to have an ultimatum game. Donghyun emptied the last bottle of soju and placed it the middle. Obviously, the ultimatum game was spin the bottle.

The rules are after spinning, if the bottle stopped to a certain member they have to answer or do anything that the others asked them to. If not they need to finish the remaining drinks. Without much care, they proceeded on playing the game. 

The bottle first stopped at Donghyun and Youngmin dared him to butt spell every member's full name and he did it so clumsily which made Woong, Youngmin and Woojin laugh out loud. 

The bottle's next target was Woojin. It took them a while to think of something and it ended up with Woojin hugging Woong. 

Woong is dead drunk by now. He doesn't know what's happening with their game anymore, it's as if he's zoning out because of too much alcohol. 

The only thing that he knows is that Woojin is hugging him. The bottle just keeps turning, Donghyun would speak and Youngmin would do something. He doesn't really know what but what he's sure of is the warmth from his side. The warmth that's coming off of Woojin's body. 

Warm. That's what he feels. It's comforting even. He honestly doesn't want this feeling to stop. If he could he'd definitely melt into the younger's embrace right now. It's just too comfortable for his own liking.

He was out of his trance when he felt something warm on his ears. It actually tickled him so his mouth was filled with squeals in no time. After some time he realized that the warm and ticklish thing on his ear was actually Woojin. He was whispering something to him. He then realized that everyone's eyes was on him. 

Woong looked at them one by one seemingly trying to decipher what was going on. When he still did not get it, he once again felt the familiar warmness on his ear. 

"It's your turn. " 

He doesn't know why but he suddenly felt his face heat up. He still didn't understand what's happening and decided to divert his attention to anything but the source of that heat. And once he did he saw the innocent bottle facing towards him.

"Oh? Why are you facing me?" He asked confusedly and that made the other three equally wasted person in the room throw a fit of laughter.

"Yah! Woongie are you drunk already?" Donghyun asked fondly but the smirk still abundant on his face. 

"Of course not! I'm not a child." And to make it more believable he straightened up and fixed his shirt which earned another round of laughter from his members.

"Okay not so drunk Woong. I'll repeat it again for you. Among us who are you willing to Fuck, Marry and Kill?" Donghyun once again asked. The smirk growing on his face and Woong's irritation just grew more and more.

_He'll definitely kill these two. Yep, among those three choices he'll definently kill both of them, specially Donghyun._

_If he were to choose, which he is required to because one more taste of that damned alcohol he's sure he'll be going straight to the bathroom, he'd definitely fuck Woojin. I mean come on now. These two idiots are in a relationship if he picked anyone between these two he's sure that it'll be akward. And besides he doesn't mind doing "it" with Woojin. Come on, anyone can agree with him that the younger IS a looker. _

_His charisma on stage whenever he performs is undeniably the best among the new generation of idols and his body, like have all of you seen his body? There's a reason why our cute blonde sprout has been too touchy lately because he can't deny that those muscles are really good to feel._

_Does he think Woojin's hot? Definitely. So would he mind doing the nasties with him? Nope. Definitely not. _

He was about to answer it outloud but was stopped by the looks that are yet again directed to him.

"Seriously hyung? Nasties?" Donghyun asked dumbfoundedly. "How old are you even? Why can't you just straight up say you're more than willing to get into Woojin's pants" He once again retorted while snickering.

The older was flabbergasted. How did Donghyun even know what's on his mind. Is he somewhat of an oracle reader or mind reader why did he-

His train of thoughts were stopped when he felt a hand blocking his mouth. He then heard Woojin mutter something quietly. 

"Hyung, you should definitely install a brain to mouth filter. This will definitely cause your career someday." He confusedly turned to Woojin after that and he saw the younger's face was of like a potato. Was he so drunk that he turned so red? Or was he so embarassed of somet- oh wait. Something is clicking.

"Yah Woongie, if you haven't realized it yet you actually blabbered out loud of killing me and Donghyun and fucking Woojin." The eldest said with an amused face. 

Everytime others say that he's dumb, most of the time he doesn't believe it but right now he would even go up to that person and confirm to them that yes, he is indeed the dumbest person alive. 

If the ground could swallow him up right now he would even be glad but he doesn't think he could get away with this situation right now but thankfully Daehwi decided that it was a good time to get some water and so everyone's attention diverted to him. 

The game went on and the bottle started spinning again. It ended up with Youngmin finishing up the last drink and they went to their separate bedrooms right after. 

A morning after those wild events Woong has woken up to the worst headache he has ever experienced his entire life. It feels like someone's drilling a huge nail on his head nonstop. 

And his throat is as dry as the savanna. He's definitely regretting all of his life choices the night prior to this suffering of his. 

While waiting for the grim reaper to appear he noticed a bottle of water and pain killers on his night stand. He looked at the other side of the room and noticed that Woojin was out already. Woong's assuming that he either went to the gym or the studio to practice some choreos and to burn the unnecessary fats the alcohol had given them. 

He can't help but smile because Woojin, even after the huge success and fame that he got from being part of Wannaone, still remained humble and diligent as ever. He can't help but adore him even more. 

While thinking of the younger's whereabouts scenarios from last night's event suddenly flooded Woong's mind: the games, shouts, laughter. The warm hugs and whispers.

Fuck.

He also remembers his dumb fucking mouth.

Maybe recalling things from last night while hangover wasn't such a good idea because his head starts feeling like it's splitting again. He quickly grabbed the bottle of water and the medicine and chugged it down as fast as he can hoping to lessen the pain. 

After downing the medicine he decided to wash up and continue overthinking inside the showers. He may be overthinking but at least he looks fresher now right?

After which he went out of their shared bedroom and decided to divert his attention to else where. But everytime he does something he would always hear Donghyun's voice like a broken record. 

'You are more than willing yo get into Woojin's pants' 

'You are more than willing yo get into Woojin's pants' 

'You are more than willing yo get into Woojin's pants' 

He's definitely going to kill Donghyun for sure. 

But in his defense it was just a game right? They asked him to answer that damned fuck, mary and kill thing so it's fine right? He was just being a good sport by not being a killjoy. One way or another he would answer that question and that's it. 

_'That's right Woong, you don't have to worry. I mean I did not mean it when I said I am willing to be fucked by Woojin right? I mean it's just a game. Fuck, marry, kill right? Yeah just a game. And besides I like Jongyeon right? Yeah I definitely like her. So what happened last night doesn't really matter. As they call it on that weird blue bird app, it ain't that deep. Yeah that's right' He kept assuring himself. His little monologue was then interrupted by their maknae._

"Hyung, it's fuck, marry and kill **not be fucked** , marry and kill jesus. Why are you talking to yourself this early in the morning? And, are you finally coming out as bisexual?" 

_'Did I just said that out loud again?'_ "Yes hyung. Yes you did. Can you please give me some milk?"

"God I really need to work on my brain to mouth filter. And yah! I'm not coming out as bisexual! What does that even mean? I'm straight as a ruler, I even like Jongyeon!" He said defensively. 

"Okay, okay! You've said that earlier already. Now can you give me some milk? Make it hot please" 

The older of the two defeatedly went to the kitchen and prepared their maknaes milk. Donghyun's voice was now out of his head but the maknae's earlier retort manage to get into his head instead. 

He doesn't like Woojin right? He may find Woojin hot, yes he admitted that since last night already, and he can't deny that he admires Woojin's perseverance, attitude and okay maybe he does admire Woojin's overall persona but in his defense who wouldn't admire him, right? He also finds him very nice. Overly nice in fact. He's always there taking care of Woong whenever he hurts himself and whenever he's down. H can't even deny that he got comfortable with Woojin almost instantly because they share almost the same passion in dancing. Sometimes his pranks gets him pissed but seeing him smile and hearing him laugh would almost wash away his irritation. Also, he can't deny that the hug last night was really confortable and he really doesn't mind cuddling at all but maybe because it's a bit chilly right? 

He instantly looked at the window just to see the damned sun shining so brightly as if telling him 'you do you son, imma just be here dehydrating the hell out of all of you' and now he's out of excuses.

He hurriedly finishes the youngers milk and proceeded to the living room where that little spwan of satan is at. An idea suddenly popping in his head and he swears to God he's using his last remaining braincell just to form his last excuse for this matter.

"Yah! Here's your milk." The younger squealed in delight upon hearing this and hurriedly grabbed the milk out of the older's hand. 

While the younger is innocently drinking his milk he decided to drop the bomb which may or may have caused the younger to choke.

"Fuck, marry, kill" he dead panned 

"What the fuck hyung?!" The younger asked when he was able to recover from the earlier shock.

"Language! But come on, answer me. Among us who would you fuck, marry and kill?" He asked determinedly. 

"Okay first of all, what the fuck," he once again glared at the younger. "Second, I'll definitely kill you right now and lastly, ew. I would never fuck anyone of you. For goodness sake hyung I'm still technically a minor." The younger says in disgust. 

"Hey, don't be too worked up. It's just a game. Just think about this. Hypothetically, if I asked you this like 2 years from now, which you are not anymore a minor, who would you choose?" 

"Okay, hypothetically I'm not a minor anymore I'd still say the same. Even after 5 or 10 years I would still say the same. No offense hyung, I think you're cute and all but you aren't my type nor Youngmin, Donghyun or Woojin hyung. It's just, a strong no from me." 

"So, you're telling me that Woojin's my type?" He asked defeatedly. 

"I don't know hyung. You said that you blabbered that when you were pissed drunk right? Maybe it's your subconscious speaking and maybe you really grew fond of Woojin but I don't know. I'm not you" the younger said finally while reachung for his dearest milk once again. "Can I now drink my milk in peace?"

The older just absentmindedly nodded his head. A lot of things are just currently swirling his mind right now and he just don't know anymore. Does he really like Woojin? He doesn't know. Does he like Jongyeon? He does, but how can he like Jongyeon if he apparently likes Woojin too. He doesn't know. His mind just refuses to function now and he'll just let all of it be. 

"Also hyung, if you don't know still being bisexual or bisexuality is liking both girls and boys. Both Donghyun hyung and Youngmin hyung are bisexual. If you're still confused better aske them both." He then proceeded on drinking his milk.

'Am I bisexual?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making it a two chapter fic only but I got new ideas lshdjsksl please bear with me. I'm still getting the hang of writing fics and I hope y'all like it!


End file.
